Decorados Molestos
by Locatix
Summary: Su cama es bastante cómoda, su habitación silenciosa, y él está cansado. Lo único que impide que descanse, son esos decorados molestos en su habitación.


El hombre abrió uno de sus amarillos ojos, desconcertado por haberse despertado en medio de la noche. Con confusión, intentó enfocar algo en la oscura habitación, en la cual no entraba luz debido a la oscuridad del cielo fuera de su mansión. Conseguía acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad... para inmediatamente después sobresaltarse al ver uno de los trabajados fantasmas que Perona había colgado como decoración para Halloween. Que por cierto, había sido hacia ya tres días, pero aquella molesta joven insistía en que la casa quedaba muy bonita así decorada.

No había derecho a vivir así. De no ser porque la chica se había prácticamente colado en su casa (y suplicado que no la echase porque era huérfana) la mandaría a tomar viento, lo que pasaba era que extrañamente le tenía algo de cariño así que permitía que viviese en su casa. Tenía una casa muy grande, al fin y al cabo. Pero la chica estaba llenando su casa con fantasmas de cartón, fieltro, cartulina y poliespan, y eso le hacía la noche. Tenía a diario ojeras, ganas de matar a todo el mundo y a Shanks burlándose de él molestamente. Ya había intentado tirar a la basura los molestos fantasmas que había precisamente en su habitación, pero la cara con la que la joven le había mirado al verle haciéndolo hizo que se diese media vuelta y volviese a colgarlos en su lugar anterior, lamentándose internamente mientras le pedía disculpas a Perona por estropear su magnífica decoración de Halloween.

No lograba dormir debido a aquellos entes fantasmales observándole, pues si bien eran aniñados y poco terroríficos, al no verse bien resultaban notablemente escalofriantes. Tuvo que levantarse a encender la luz debido a la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir, y, notablemente aliviado debido a la ausencia de oscuridad, volvió a meterse en la cama. Y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos. No podía dormir con la luz encendida. Volvió a apagarla, pero entonces su irracional miedo a los fantasmas falsos de aquella habitación volvió. Y volvió a encenderla. Así sucesivamente, hasta que una de las veces que se levantaba a apagar la luz sonó su alarma y se dio cuenta de que había amanecido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mihawk volvía a casa de su entrenamiento con Zoro, un chico del pueblo que le había pedido que le entrenase en esgrima debido a la fama que había adquirido antes de conseguir un puesto en el gobierno (al cual había accedido a darle clases solo porque pasar todo el día en casa con la única compañía de Perona era cuanto menos aburrido). Mientras caminaba por la calle principal del pueblo, pasó por enfrente de una tienda de juguetes para niños. Normalmente, alguien como Mihawk no se pararía enfrente del escaparate de una de esas tiendas, pero lo que se anunciaba le sonaba prometedor. Unas gafas para ver en la oscuridad.

Pasó, buscó el producto por toda la tienda (anda que lo tenían escondido para ser novedad) mientras niños y señoras le miraban raro y lo pagó en caja. El cajero se quedó sorprendido de que una persona tan seria como era el famoso espadachín comprase aquel producto, pero no se quejó al recibir los setenta mil belis que costaban. Y tan contento aunque con su cara de seriedad habitual, Mihawk volvió a casa esperanzado de poder dormir aquella noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la noche el hombre abrió su útil (y caro) juguete, se lavó los dientes, leyó unas cuantas páginas de un libro y se echó a dormir. Los fantasmas no tardaron en hacer que comenzase a angustiarse, pero, ya prevenido, se puso las gafas que había comprado. Volvió a intentar dormir, pero volvió a asustarse de los fantasmas. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y las gafas no le ayudaron a ver en la oscuridad, pues solo vio cosas verdes raras. Se las quitó, eran un timo. Pasó aquella noche como la anterior, solo que con un cachivache inútil a su lado y setenta mil belis menos en su cuenta bancaria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volvía Mihawk a casa de nuevo, paseando pesadamente y cansado al no haber dormido, tres días después, cuando volvió a ver algo que llamó su atención. Unas lamparitas con formas en una tienda de cosas varias. Podría dormir con una lamparita encendida, y no le asustarían tanto los fantasmas. Así que pasó. Y le encantó una con la forma de su espada, así que la compró.

Al salir de la tienda, vio a Zoro mirándole raro, a lo que simplemente se puso serio y continuó su camino. No podía permitir que nadie supiese que no podía dormir por la noche por unos simples fantasmas de cartón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya aquella noche instaló su lámpara justo antes de acostarse, y la encendió. Cuando empezó a sentir miedo de nuevo, miró hacia arriba para ver cómo la luz iluminaba a los fantasmas. Pero la luz no alcanzaba a mostrar a los fantasmas por completo, tan solo iluminaba su parte de abajo, dándoles un aspecto aún más espectral y terrorífico que antes. Se levantó a apagar la lámpara, y dándose por vencido, encendió la luz de su cuarto para pasar la noche leyendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hombre ya no sabía que hacer para poder dormir. Aquel día no había visto nada que le sirviese, tan como los cinco anteriores desde lo de la lámpara, y empezaba a perder la esperanza y a deprimirse en el sofá del salón. Cuando de súbito, Perona irrumpió a la habitación.

—Hey, Mihawk, ¿no piensas que la decoración ya está un poco pasada? Ya fue Halloween, debería poner la de Navidad.

—Me parece una buena idea—dijo Mihawk, interiormente realmente esperanzado.

—¿A que sí?—afimó entusiasmada la chica.—¡Y mira lo que he preparado!

La joven sacó dos fantasmas decorados con gorros de navidad de una bolsa que llevaba.

—¡¿A que son geniales?!

—Sí, sí, lo son...—Mihawk nunca se había sentido tan identificado con uno de esos memes que veían los jóvenes. Pero desde luego, ahora su mente solo pensaba "Oh sh*t, here we go again"


End file.
